Yes Master one shot
by ONYXindustries
Summary: Inita's back,but this time as a maid.Yes,outfit and all;and Deidara is her master.She has secretly loved him for a long time,but when he says his love intrest isn't her,she decides to step back so he can be happy.What could possibly go wrong?


**Yes Master… (one shot)**

Dim lights streamed through the windows as she pulled back the immense curtains and peered outside. It was still early, much too early to wake her employer. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, fixing her sky blue eyes on the world through the window as she recalled the visitor from the night before.

* * *

_She had been there a few times previously, but never as she had last night. Her lilac eyes had searched the servant girl with malice, indicating her prideful nature. Her long brown hair had been pulled into an elegant bun, in keeping with her velvet dress. With a snort of scorn she demanded:_

"_Where's your master?" _

_Spite laced every word. The object of her ridicule could only bow speechlessly for a moment._

"_He's in the study, Miss. Motoko. "Her voice quivered as she spoke. "Would you like me to alert him to your presence?"_

"_Of course, you nuisance. What else does one call at a friend's house for?" A glint of anger flashed in her eyes, her gloved hands now on her hips._

"_T-then I will…" Her blond fringe covered her blue, watering eyes._

"_No need, Inita. I am here." His eyes lingered on her a moment, then he turned to his guest, extending his hand as an indication of welcome. "Nami…What brings you so far out here?"_

"_I'd rather discuss it privately, if it's all the same to you." She smiled sweetly at him, taking his hand. She then indicated to the servant girl, still with her head bowed to hide the tears._

"_Inita is only a maid. What use will she have for your information? And it's not like I let her leave the mansion either." He smiled gently at her._

"_But…But Deidara …"_

"_What's to worry about? She won't care at all."_

"_Fine." She sat on the sofa with the air of a queen, "So I wanted to know…"_

_Inita sighed and broke out her duster, cleaning off the Ming vases and expensive lamps._

"_Honestly! Must you dust right this instant?"Her glare cut through Inita._

"_But Miss…"_

"_Fire her!" Nami demanded, "Get rid of her at once!"_

_Fear seized Inita's heart. Could she lose her job over a trivial thing? Would her beloved master give in to his guest's demands? She went pale._

"_Continue Inita. It's what I pay you for."_

"_But master…"_

_He narrowed his eyes a little. "Continue."_

"_Y-yes master…"_

"_You were saying, Nami?"_

"…_I…It's going around town that you may no longer be an eligible bachelor. Is it true?"_

"_No…" He stated, matter-of-factly._

"_Oh…" she exclaimed, sighing in relief, waving her embroidered fan back and forth. "Good…"_

"_However, there is someone who has caught my eye." A thoughtful smile crossed his face._

"_Is she here?" She put on a flirtatious grin. _

"_It is not you, Nami…We have been good friends all these years, but that is all we have been. Good friends."_

"_Have you never felt a little love towards me?"_

"_Never…you have always been a friend and only a friend."_

"_Well…Who is she? Where is she? Do I know her?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_Yes!" she declared. Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. "It's not her, is it?" She jumped to her feet quickly, pointing to Inita._

_She instantly dropped her duster. No. It couldn't be true could it? She looked towards her master expectantly._

"…" _He turned towards her with a nonchalant look. "Don't let her distract you Inita. Just do your work."_

"_It is her, isn't it?"_

"_No, Nami. Now please go. Your questions have given me a severe headache…Inita, see her out."_

"_Should I draw the curtains in your room to keep the light from making your headache worse?"_

"_Very considerate of you. Yes, thank you."_

_As she walked Nami to the door, the elegantly dressed young woman pondered her situation._

"_He doesn't like me…How shocking." She sighed, "At least he's not considering such a lowly servant girl as you. That would certainly cause me to lose all respect for him."_

"_Might I ask, what is wrong with you? If he chooses the most disgraced girl in the entire city; the lowest of the maid class why should it matter to you who she is? If he's happy, you should be happy too." Inita stated._

"_How dare you talk down to me?" She awarded her a resounding slap._

_Pausing, Inita looked into her eyes. "My master has requested your departure, so please leave…" she smiled warmly, adding in a tone of utter annoyance, "Before I remove your delicate hand from your arm…"_

"…" _Nami's eyes widened._

"_Are you going to stand there like a deer in headlights? Or are you waiting for me to get the saw?"_

"_You're crazy…"_

"_And if you're not gone in one minute…"_

_That was enough to convince her rival, and she was out the door and off the mansion's immense grounds in a flash._

_Inita's smile faded and she touched her cheek lightly. It hurt immensely. She shook off the pain long enough to shut the door and head up to Deidara's room._

"_What happened? Your cheek is…"_

"_It's nothing." She laughed hesitantly, "I was just a little careless is all."_

_He watched her for awhile from the comfort of his sofa. "I hate it when people lie to me, Inita."_

"_Good evening, master." She bowed quickly and left. That was way too close to even say how much he knew._

* * *

She found herself heading down the hall towards his room. "It's about time I woke him up…"

"Inita…" His voice greeted her as soon as she stepped through the door. There he was standing next to his window, staring out, as she had been doing earlier.

"…oh…Were you awake all this time?" she murmured, "I'll go make breakfast then."

"No." He turned towards her. "There are some things I need to tell you first." He held out his hand towards her.

"…Well…" she accepted reluctantly, confused when he pulled her towards the window.

"Do you remember? The first time you walked down that marble walkway…The first time I ever saw you…I knew instantly that it was you I wanted."

"I looked like a maid back then?" she gasped. "Really?"

He shook his head. "Anyway, the first time I sent you to town…"

"Those guys flirted with me" she recalled, "…And you came out of nowhere and beat them up."

"I remember telling them that what they did was no way to treat a lady…Even if she was a maid."

"Uh…Yea, I remember that."

"And when you first got over your fear of me. That was a good day."

"Yes. If I am to serve someone for most of my life, I might as well be able to face them every day."

His smiled faded and his head drooped. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get…What?"

"Inita, I've been lying all along. I didn't defend you from Nami because you were my loyal servant…"

"Huh?"

"There's a reason why I never let you leave the mansion anymore. I'm worried that other guys will..."

"But…This doesn't make sense."

"Inita." His eyes narrowed intensely as he stared at her.

She shivered. His face was moving closer. Too close. "Kiss me, Inita." He murmured.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Excuse me a moment." She sighed, relieved that she could get out of the increasingly awkward situation.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. May I help you?" she asked, slightly nervous as to the dark haired male's purpose to call on her master so early in the morning. "Do you wish to speak to Deidara?"

"Actually…He smiled a little, "It's you I want to talk to."

"Me? Are you sure?" she looked around. "Really?"

"Yes. You, my darling."

"Um…Darling?"

"I've been watching you for the longest while and I've realized you are the only one who interests me enough to make me want you." His attire gave him the look of a playboy.

"Want me?" Inita shivered with excitement as he took her hand gently and knelt before her.

"Marry me, Inita." He kissed her fingertips gently, presenting her with a shiny silver ring encrusted with several diamonds.

"S…" His name quickly flashed into her mind. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

He had known her since they were 5. Every day, they would be together, talking, laughing and sharing dreams.

* * *

"_Inita…What do you want to do when you're 19?" Twelve year old Sasuke asked._

"_I want to be a rich prestigious lady." She smiled." What about you?"_

"_I…I can't tell you."_

"_Aww. Please?" she hugged his arm. "I had to tell you."_

"_I…" his face flushed red, "I want to make you my wife…"_

"_Oh…" Inita's heart skipped a beat. "I'd like that." She admitted at last._

"_I won't fail you." He declared, determined._

* * *

"Sasuke…I…"

"She refuses." Deidara pulled her behind him.

"Master…"

"I don't believe you have any right to tell me that." His rival closed the ring box, staring indignantly towards him.

"I don't believe you have any right to take her from me."

"Would you just ask her what she wants?"

"…" he looked back at her, eyes narrowing. "Inita, do you really want to go with this guy?"

"I…I'd like to." She murmured, submissively. "Can I?"

"…" He turned back to Sasuke. "Ok. So she wants to go with you; how quaint. However, I still refuse. Good day to you." With that he slammed the door.

"But…Master, why can't I go?"

"You are such a naive girl aren't you?" He stared straight into her eyes. "Didn't you see him just now? He's a playboy, Inita. He would have you think differently but I can see right through him."

"No…No, he's never been like that…" her eyes widened.

"What would you do if he was? He's not going to change for you. If you go with him he'll only make you cry."

"NO!" she pushed him back. "I refuse to believe that Sasuke's like that! I hate you for even suggesting such a thing!"

"Hmmm…Someone's become a little too confident in themselves. And so rude." He seemed happy…Too happy. "You know that I'll have to punish you, right?"

"Punish me?" She backed away, not quite sure of what he meant.

His expression suddenly changed; he now seemed genuinely surprised by her reactions. "Wow, you really did get scared over that."

"H-huh?"

"Sorry." He smiled gently, "I was only kidding. Forgive me?"

"I guess…"

"I'm going to my room. If I need anything I'll call you, ok?"

"… Yes master…"

"For now you can go back to bed. I know you didn't sleep well last night." He turned away and went up to his quarters, leaving her to stare after him confused.

How odd was that? A while ago he was trying to kiss her. Then when Sasuke proposed to her he was really angry. When she refused to believe him he got slightly sadistic and now he was back to normal…Or what she _hoped_ was normal. She struggled over everything that happened in her mind.

* * *

Later, after a short nap, Deidara had started to change. His shirt was fully unb

uttoned. He stopped and stared at himself in the mirror.

"What is wrong with her? Most girls fall for me on sight, and she's been here for at least a year or two…Is it that she hates me? No. So then what is it? It's not that playboy, that's for sure. She didn't even remember him at first. So either she's not interested at all..." He paused, then a satisfied smirk crossed his face, "Or she needs an intense wake up call."

His eyes shifted towards the door where she was passing.

"Inita." He whispered.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, master?" she looked back.

"Would you come here a moment? There's something I want you to see." He held the door open for her.

"Alright." She smiled, gliding past him, not realizing his instant change of expression.

His grin only revealed his dark intentions as his eyes followed her movements. Quietly, he locked the door, separating her possible screams from the outside world.

"What was it you wanted me to see?" He flashed an innocent smile when she turned around.

"It's outside. Look through the window."

"Oh?" she pressed he palms against the glass and peered out, oblivious to the fact that he was behind her.

"That garden was where my parents used to play tag with me." He said into her ear in a solemn voice.

"You must really miss them."

"Yea. I hope that one day I'll be as good to my kids as they were to me." His hand slid slowly over her stomach.

"Um…I'm sure you would be…" she murmured nervously, "But what you're implying is a little..."

"Would you prefer if I had said 'our kids', Inita?" He laughed a little. "Because that's just what I meant."

"I think I should go now." She managed to pull away for a moment before he grabbed her hand.

"Go where? The door's locked and I have the only key." His devious smile returned, "You were saying?"

"Let me go." She pleaded, tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked, drawing her closer. His tongue erased the tear stains on her cheeks.

She repeated herself, more anxious than ever. "Let me go."

Ignoring her, he forced her into a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock as his love bites trailed down her neck; sensual caresses which only sent tingles of discomfort up and down her spine while distracting her from realizing that he was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hey, Inita? Is black your favourite colour?"

"Why?"

"You wear it a lot. Even…here." He pulled at her bra straps with his teeth.

"No!" She cried, "Don't do things like that."

He lifted her onto the bed. "Would you prefer a boy or a girl as your first child?"

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Deidara? It's your grandmother. How are you darling?"

"I'm fine…" He murmured, hiding his annoyance at her timing, covering Inita's mouth.

"I'm coming to visit you for a little while today. Bye."

"Eh?" Before he could ask any further she hung up. "Great…"

"Your grandmother is coming here?"

"Yea…" He turned back to her. "At least we can have some fun before she gets here."

Once again, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside now. Send Inita to open the door."

"She's not here right now." he replied curtly, tying a cloth over her mouth.

"Oh? Where is she?"

"I sent her out on an errand. She might not be back for awhile." He continued, tying her wrists together.

"Oh…I see. Come greet your gran! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'll be down in a minute." He hung up and turned to Inita. "I'll be back for you."

She started to cry.

"Try not to miss me too much." He kissed her forehead and left, locking the door.

* * *

Sasuke was headed on a trip to town. It still annoyed him to no end that Inita's master had kept her away from him. The reality was, he didn't have to ask her to marry him as far as their families were concerned, they had been 'married' for awhile.

He glanced towards the house. There was an old lady in the driveway. "Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"No thank you. Such a nice young man. Actually, I'm here to visit my grandson."

"Oh. I was here earlier."

"Really? Why?"

"I was asking Inita to marry me…"

"Oh…How wonderful. What did she say?"

"He cut her off before I could get an answer."

"How rude!" she tapped her umbrella. "I'll give him a piece of my mind for that."

"Oh. That's not really…"

"Wait right here…DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yes, grandmother?"

"How are you dressed? Why do you look like that? Why is that smile on your face?"

"Really, granny, it's nothing."

"Have you been messing with some girl?"

"No…"

"You're lying. Show me your room."

"Ummm…"

"And where's Inita? She's not the one in your room is she?"

"She's not here."

"What time did she leave?" Sasuke asked. "Because I know I live not far from here and I didn't see anyone leave for 3 hours."

"…" He glared at Sasuke. "When did you get here, Uchiha?"

"What time did she leave?" he repeated.

Deidara was caught in his own lies…for once. "Fine. She's here."

"Where?"

"In my room." He leaned on the wall.

"What is she doing there?" His grandmother asked, quite annoyed.

"Trying to scream through a rag tied over her mouth. She may also be trying to loosen the bonds around her wrists." He let the words fall so carelessly that they were shocked.

"Is that how your parents raised you?"

"No. You can blame granddad for that. Uncle too I guess."

"You…" The animosity in Sasuke's voice didn't even cause him to flinch. "How could you do something like that to her?"

"You should know better than I do, playboy." He smirked. "But I'm not over her yet. Bye, Uchiha. I really missed you grandma. Miss you more when you're gone. Bye."

"What…" The impact of the door slamming in their faces was not amusing; especially not to dear gran.

"W-ell!" she exclaimed icily. "That's one less person on my will. You hear me boy? You're out of my inheritance!"

"Good!" he yelled back, "It'll save me from being sent strange things from the 18th century when you die!"

"_WELL! I NEVER!_"

Returning to his room, he knelt next to her on the bed. "There's my ray of sunshine…Are you scared?"

She shook her head as he removed the gag from her mouth.

"Did you miss me?"

Inita stared silently at him, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks in rivers. When her wrists were free, she hugged him tightly, crying inconsistently. "I'm sorry, master."

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away before. I've liked you all along…It's just that…"

"I scared you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want your love if it was only a game for you…Is it just a game?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Is our relationship just a game to you?"

"No! I'm serious about you. I meant it when I said I wanted to have kids together."

"Would you marry me?"

"Actually…I was going to ask you that but then my grandmother called, so…Inita, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, who?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, master." She replied, kissing him.

He paused, then smiled his devious smile.

"What?"

"I wonder if twins are an option." He murmured into her ear, pulling the sheets over them.

"Wait!"


End file.
